riseoftheguardiansfffandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Juliana
Basics: Name: Kelly Juliana Age: 17 Gender: Female Personality: Generous, kind, nice, sometimes can be cold and mean though Residence: Burgess Personality: As a child Kelly was known to be quiet and shy, and was still that way as she grew up more, but thankfully it changed and she had slowly made friends around Burgess. Her personality developed more and she soon became more outgoing and happy, though it changed when her mother passed away, and for awhile she became a little cold and filled with sorrow. After her death she still kept all the personality she had, but while learning her powers of darkness she became cold and angry, and sometimes grew into a rage. Eventually she had learned to control it and now is .. sort of normal. Background: Kelly was born as a human in a small town, her mother Laura, and her father, Charles. The young girl was usually seen in her room reading or drawing, and rarely social with anyone, even her parents a lot of times. When she began school she was sometimes bullied for her tomboyish looks and attitude, after many times she was taken out and home schooled by her mother. Soon though, around the age of ten her mother passed away from a very bad illness, leaving her in her fathers care. Slowly she began to grow older, and a bit distant, but sometimes a bit more active and social then she was as a child. Around the age of fourteen her and Charles got into a terrible accident, and she and her father were rushed to the hospital. A bit after the doctors started giving her medicine, she had a very bad reaction to one of them, and after they tried saving her life she passed away, leaving her father to grieve the loss of his wife, and now is teenaged daughter. While being on one of the tables in the morgue, and the doctors examining her body were on break, she was found by Pitch, also known as the boogeyman, he had used his dark powers to revive her into darkness, making her sort of an immortal minion of his. At first she wasn’t able to control her own powers, and the darkness consumed her and she had murdered her own grieving father. Realizing what she done she ran away from Pitch and her deceased father where a crime scene eventually stood and hid in the small town she grew up in. Relationships: *'Laura (mother; deceased)' - She has a good connection with her mother, even after fights she still got along with her. When her mother passed her world crumbled, but she still tries to find a way to communicate with her on the other side or even by spirtually doing so *'Charles (father; deceased) '- Kelly is known to be a real daddys girl, and could be seen with him, even when she was grown into her teenage years. His unfortunate demise made her hate herself for awhile, but soon got over it, and tried to talk to her father whos on the other side. *'Pitch Black (creator; alive) '- After she was created by Pitch she stayed at his side for a little until she wasn't able to control her dark powers and had left him, finding shelter wherever she could Abilities: Since a little child Kelly was good at some of the things she learned, and took a easy liking to art and music, which she practiced everyday when she could handle the tools needed, and use her hands better. When she got into school her worst subject was Math, she rarely got F's but it was either D's or B's. Her favorite subject on the other hand was Art, music, and Social Studies. As she grew her knowledge grew of the subjects and her talents developed. After her death, for awhile she didn't care to learn more, but she had to, to survive. *Fast and detailed writer *Good at using her powers *Good drawer and musician *Can read two or three books at a time (not at the same time) *Can use her hands and feet instead of weapons. Powers: When she was brought back from being dead by Pitch she had to slowly learn of her abilities, and what she could do. At first for sometime she wasn't able to control her dark powers and had accidentally killed her father in the proccess. Slowly though she has learned a few abilities and powers she could do in her immortal life. *Able to mend darkness *Transforming into her 'darker' half *Forming weapons with the shadows *Mind reading